We got the Jamaican bobsled team
by ChibiLuna1
Summary: Ok listen up, this will soon become an intereactive fic so I need YOU guys to review and tell me what you want!!! I will also be making a futer chapter, what have you also want to ask the Inu caracters SO TELL ME!!!!
1. Madness

Authors notes: Hello!!! This is my little fic of pure boredom!!! Tee hee, this isn't supposed to make sense if it does then you should see a shrink, but not a therapist never see a therapist…(the/rapist) Sorry I'm ok REALLY. Newayz! My entire fic has no plot this fic is being co-written by Ashy-chan and Sara-chan!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha so please don't sue me, for all I have to my name is 25 cents, pocket lint and a rubber chicken. 

We got the Jamaican bob sled team Chapter one 

****

            ::Blink Blink:: Everyone looks around but sees nothing but nothingness.  

**Inu-Yasha**- Um, guys…WHERE ARE WE!!??

**Miroku**- I don't know…::touch::

**Kagome**- ::Slams staff over the lechers head:: TAKE THAT!!

**Naraku**- I'm a little tea cup short and stout…Mommie?

**Shippo**-Hey what's that?

            Everyone sees a tiny light from above, then suddenly in a flash they are all on a talk show stage with an audience cheering wildly.

**Shippo**-COOL! Um, how did we get here?

**ChibiLuna**- That's not important! What IS important is that you're here on my show!

**Miroku**-What's it called?

**ChibiLuna**-…It doesn't have a name!! Now be quiet while I think of what I want to do!

**Kagome**-Weren't you supposed to do that _before_ you started writing?

**ChibiLuna**-"………"

**Kagome**- ::facefaults:: What is _wrong _with you? Were you _ignored_ as a child?

**ChibiLuna**-I'll ask the questions around here!! **Ahem** Our first theme will be to TRY and sort out the differences between Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kikyo.

**Inu& Kag**-**_WHAT???_**

**ChibiLuna**-^_^ C'mon out Kikyo! 

            The audience applades as Kikyo magically appears in the room. After turning in circles a few times she notices Inu-Yasha and company.

**Kikyo**-I hate you all! Feel the wrath of my arrows!! 

            Kikyo fires arrows in random directions, every one ducks under chairs until the big burly security men come and take her arrows away.

**ChibiLuna**-This is *my*show and you can't kill neone today oh ye of walking dead. 

**Kikyo**- Damn you!! I AM—oh forget it. ::plops down in a chair beside Miroku who shifts slowly away::

**ChibiLuna**- Kikyo is it true you are *obsessed* with Inu-Yasha?

**Kikyo**-WHAT? N-no! That's not it at all!

**ChibiLuna**-Yeah _right_ so you deny that you are a stalker? 

**Kikyo**-I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't stalk Inu-Yasha he is the love sick puppy always following ME.

**Inu-Yasha**- WHAT!?! Me follow you!! What's wrong with you, you are as crazy as you are dead! AND I AM NOT A PUPPY!!

**ChibiLuna**- Ok, whatever you guys are here to sort out your differences remember?

**Kikyo**-::ignores ChibiLuna:: We'll I wouldn't be dead if YOU hadn't killed me in the first place!! And I say you _are_ a puppy!

**Kagome**-Leave Inu-Yasha alone you zombie! 

**Kikyo**-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BITCH??

            A chick fight breaks out between Kikyo and Kagome, all the audinace members are howling: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" ChibiLuna is freaking out trying to tell them this is NOT supposed to be happening but they are not listening so she does what ever good talk show host does when things get to tough to handle, she called upon her co-hosts! 

::Poof::

**Sara-chan**- Green and yellow! 

**Ashy-chan**-Hi everybody!!!!!!

            Kagome stops bashing Kikyo in the head for a moment to stare at the two new hosts. Now the three host are griining evily at the chrarcters and they can't help but wonder what is going to happen next…

* * *

**ChibiLuna**-That is the end of chapter one because I said so!

**Sara-chan**-WHAT? But I just got here I want to cause sporadic mayhem!!

**Ashy-chan**- And I want to grab noses!

**ChibiLuna**-You will!! Just…not now! Later I promise! ^_^;;

**Sara-chan**-well…ok but that's not cool! Your chapter is to short!

**ChibiLuna**-Gimme a break!! T_T


	2. TCLSSWINL

Author Notes: Okay! This is chapter two of my ficcie! As I said before I have no idea where this is going it's just for fun! ^_^ I want to give a big thanks to my friends Sara-chan and Ashy-chan for giving me the ideas that this story is made of!!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**We got the Jamaican bobsled team—Chapter 2—TCLSSWINL**

* * * * * * * * * 

Everyone had stopped there arguing (for a moment) to stare at the new co-hosts that had arrived. The three host began to huddle and whisper in such a manor that made the cast of Inu-Yasha…very nervous. Finally there secret meeting ended and evil glint in their eyes returned.

**ChibiLuna**-With the help of my fabulous co-hosts, I have come up with a name for the show! Ashy-chan has named it: The ChibiLuna Springer Show Which is Not Lame!

**Ashy-chan**-Oh! But you can call it TCLSSWINL, for short!

**Kikyo**-That's a *stupid* name.

**ChibiLuna**-I've had about enough of you dragon lady, I here by proclaim that you and Kagome shall be locked in a broom closet until you work out your differences!

**Kagome**-WHAT! NOOOOOO!! Y-you can't do this to me!

**ChibiLuna**-Actually I can. It's in my contract see? ::holds up fake contract:: Privilege to maim or mentally abuse characters! Byeeee!!

Kagome and Kikyo are dragged off stage by two burly security guys and tossed into the closet, leaving Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo and the mercy of the hosts.

**Sara-chan**-hmmm we need…Sesshomaru and Naraku..

**Inu-Yasha**-Uh-uh there's no way in hell I'm gonna stick around if you—

**ChibiLuna****-::snaps fingers:: Quit whining! This'll be fuuun tee hee hee.**

A puff of smoke clears to reveal a very confused Sesshomaru.

Audience member-Who's the lady with the boa?

**Sesshomaru**-How dare you insult me, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands…I should rip your throats out I---

**Ashy&Sara-chan**-Waiiiiiii!!! ::Rub faces in his silky soft tail::

**Sesshomaru**-Ah! Stop that! Do you have any idea how many bottles on Pantene Pro-V it takes to get it this way!!! 

ChibiLuna snaps her fingers ones more and Naraku appears clad in the baboon pelt.

**Ashy-chan**-::squeezes nose:: OooOooh your nose is cold Mr. Monkey.

**Naraku**-That is not my nose…::rips pelt off:: 

**Ashy-chan-Ohhh**! Ah your other nose is cold also Mr. Monkey.

**Naraku**- I am NOT Mr. Monkey!!! 

ChibiLuna-Good! You're all here! Now that you're here I can explain. Were going to help you with some male bonding activities!

**Shippo**-Ewww…that's for old me like them! ::points at the others::

**Sara-chan**-But this'll be fun! The first activity will be…SLEEPOVER!!

**Sesshomaru**-I don't think so I'm getting out of here! 

Sesshomaru transforms into his giant dog Youkia form causing all ChibiLunas' audience members to flee in panic, well most of them fled the rest were stuck to their chairs by Kikyos' arrows that flew so sporadically earlier on. Sesshomaru is stomping all over everything, like most giant creatures do, and since everyone else is busy pankicing the fearless Sara-chan steps in front of him.

**Sesshomaru**-ROOOOAAAR!!!

**Sara-chan**-::cringes:: o_o!! Blech, have ya ever thought of a breath mint doggie boy?? 

        Sara-chan tosses one measly tic-tac in Sesshomarus' mouth, in return he promptly flops over on his side and spazes. TWACK, COUGH, SPUTTER, GAG!!

**ChibiLuna**-!!!! 0_0 You're supposed to be helping me not killing my guests!! I htought I made it clear NO KILLING!!

**Sara-chan**-I-I didn't mean to!! Oh boy, um—I know! Incantation!! I'll fix him!!

**ChibiLuna**-Just FIX him!!

        The lights dim and it would be eerily still but Sesshy is still kicking, coughing and sputtering. It was a most peculiar sight even for the circumstances to see Sara-chan glowing and hovering several feet off the ground, a most mysterious light emanated from her being sending showers of golden sparkles up the awed onlookers. Then, she began to chant.

**Sara-chan**- Ya ta ta… Ya ta ta.. Zingle dingle dinkle  doo…riff raff niff naff one—two- thr—

**Ashy-chan**-SARA-CHAN IS ON FIRE AHHHHHH!!!

**Sara-chan**-WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

        Everything had been going fine until the oblivious Ashy-cahn emereged from the bathroom and saw her friend glowing and assumed she was a flame. Everyone watched in awe as Sesshomaru did indeed stop chocking on the malevent tic tac but instead of biging a great dog Youkia he was now a tiny cute pink poodle.

**ChibiLuna**-YOU BROKE HIM!!

**Sara-chan**-It wasn't my fault it was—WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!?

**Ashy-chan**-Fear not I'll save you!! ::continues squishing::

**ChibiLuna**-::Turns towards reaming audience members:: ^_^;; Eh hehe hehe… D-don't worry about a thing! We'll just get everything cleaned up here and return in a few moments with the slumber party!!

**Shippo**-NOOOOOO!!

**Sara-chan**-We'll be back after this commercial break!

**Camera man-**There are not commercials!

**Sara-chan**-::punches him in the face:: YES THERE ARE!!!

        Sara-chan smiles sweetly into the camera and they pretend to have commercials while they plan the male bonding activities…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC…

A/n:Ha! Ok hope I didn't scare you to much…the next chapter should be uh…interesting…please review!!


	3. Male Bonding

A/N: Yay! Third chapter time!! I am enjoying writing this fic so yes I will be continuing it weather you like it or not!!! I would also like to reiterate that I would LOVE reviews!! ^_^ Hehe . It might be a little off because I am typing this at school right now. 

~*As always I would like to thank Ashy-chan and Sara-chan for giving me the insane inspirations to write this fic, this is OUR fic.*~

Disclaimer: Once again we do not own Inu-Yasha so please don't sue us because if you do then we will be force to live in a chicken coop with bizarre mutated chickens. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

We got the Jamaican bobsled team

Chapter Three-Male bonding

* * *

It took sometime to clam the audience down after Sesshomarus' outbreak, but now if he tried to transform he'd be stuck as a poodle again so for now everyone was safe. Now all the men were trembling at the idea of a slumber party. 

**ChibiLuna**-What should be done first?

**Ashy**-chan-Jamies! They need jamies! 

**ChibiLuna**-Ah yes! Good idea!

ChibiLuna snaps her fingers and the boys clothes miraculously change for there normal where to *cute* two piece jamies with fuzzy slippers.

**Inu-Yasha**- Ack! Fuzziness! This sucks I want some ramen!

**Sara-chan**-Stop complaining or we'll make you wear a pink frilly dress compleate with ribbons.

**Inu-Yasha**-Hey leave me out of it, Sesshomarus' the only girl around here!

****

**Sesshomaru**-How dare you insult me you worthless half breed, I am not a female…

**Inu-Yasha**- You wear make up for gods sake! 

**ChibiLuna**-Ok, ok break it up.

**Miroku**-Oh C'mon it's fin to watch them bicker.

**Naraku**-I hate you all.

**::Blink blink::**

**Sara-chan**-Umm, yes we know that Naraku thanks for sharing…

ChibiLuna makes them all go over to the stage where fluffy pillows and girly trinkets have been set out every where. They play truth or dare and find out that Inu-Yasha is afraid of kittens, and that Miroku is actually a real ladies man. (YEAH RIGHT) Soon the boys are starting to relax, Ashy-chan is happily glomping Shippo while Sara-chan plays with Kirara, and while her co-hosts are having fun she has begun to show the boys the art of toe nail polish.

**Miroku**-this is…kinda fun! ::giggles::

**Naraku**-I want the red sparkly kind!! ::giggles while ChibiLuna paints::

**Sesshomaru**-I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, grant you permission to paint my toe nails with the glow in the dark paint.

**Inu-Yasha**- She's gonna paint mine first!! I want the lime green!! 

**Audience**-Awww!! 

After having his toes painted Inu-Yasha picks up the bottle of nail polish wearily and sniffs it. His eyes get all twirly and he starts to laugh uncontrollably. Miroku smacks him in the head with his staff but it has no effects.

**Inu-Yasha**-Hey guys…you gotta try this its great!

**ChibiLuna**-Um, I-I don't think that would be such a good idea!!

**Naraku**-What's your problem::snaches the bottle away:: Whats so interesting about--::SNIFF:: Ohhh dizzy…. SO many colors….

**Miroku**-Dude…this is awesome..::looks down at himself:: S-so m-many SPIDERS WAHH GET 'EM OFF ME!!

**Sesshomaru**-::covering nose:: Whelps…insolent fools, such childish games you play… 

            With disgust he picks up one of the bottles then sniffs it out of curiosity, suddenly his face gets very relaxed and he starts giggling. Now ChibiLuna is VERY scared, what do you do when men from Inu-Yasha are high? 

**ChibiLuna**-Guys! Help me they-there high! DO SOMETHING

**Ashy and Sara**-chan-I'm on LSD little purple chickens are chasing me…

**ChibiLuna**-I SAID HELP ME NOT SING!!! T_T

**Sesshomaru**-::standing on a chair:: We are the champtions agaiiiin

**Miroku**- And we keep on fighting till the enddd

**Naraku**-Dum dum dum dum 

**Inu-Yasha**-We are the champtions we are the champions!!!

**All**-No time for looosers coz we are the campiooons of the world!!!!

**ChibiLuna**-O_O? What the crap!?

**Sara-chan**-Don't look….

**Shippo**-I don't get it what's going on?

            What proceeds is the weirdest thing anybody has ever seen, the boys run around like lunatics at one point Inu-Yasha and Naraku are doing the tango, and Miroku and Sesshomaru chase after non existent wild rabid cabbages. ChibiLuna has been rocking back and forth in a fetal position for sometime now but her co-host are thoroughly enjoying it at times Sara-chan send Kirara after Naraku and actually caused him to wet his pants. After all this has happened they all start hugging each other saying "I love you man…"

**Ashy-chan**-The male bonding seems to have worked!!

**Sara-chan**-Aww and I liked the pretty Pj's and fuzzy slippers ::pouts::

**ChibiLuna**-I dunno I'm not totally convinced..

**Inu-Yasha**- ::drunken tone:: Aw, come on can't you feel the looo~oove? 

**Naraku**-I know how to prove it! A one. A two. A one two three four!

::All put arms around each others shoulders and sway back and fourth::

**All the boys**-Nothing you say tear me away from my guy…Nothing you can do 'coz I'm stuck like glue to my guy….I'm stickin' to my guy like a stamp to a letter, like birds of a feather we stick together…I'm tellin' ya from the start I can't be torn apart from my guy…

**ChibiLuna/Sara&Ashie-chan**-o_0? Err um right…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok that's it tell me what you think! I had fun with this chapter and please note that I do not promote drug use but it was fun in this case!!  Bwa haha haha!! Please Review!! 


	4. Alligators and Volleyball

A/N: Ah, that last chapter was fun and totally unbelievable no? Bwa hahaha!! **ahem** Any who- I would like to request that if anyone has anything they want to happen in the chapters to come just email me and tell me OR just put it in your review!  Ok enough of my senseless gibbering. There's plenty of that in our next chapter!

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu-Yasha, bit if all goes according to plan WE WILL SOMEDAY!!

Review appreciation 

Alee: Thanks for your review! I hope you like the next chapters.

Blooknaberg: Ha ha, thanks for sending a review ^_^ and tell Gabbers thanks as well!! (make that reviews geez  you freak quit pulling out poor Sara's hair!! Don't Worry Sara I'll save you!!

Cartamanda: ME?! You think _I _am on something? Ha! I laugh the laugh of a thousand sad clowns, ms. I see purple singing monkeys…and if you want to kill them then lure them with nachos and drop and giant Galapagos turtle on them!! Tee hee!! I love ya! 

(Ps. Don't worry I still love you even if it does take you and hour and a half to make Mac and cheese.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**We got the Jamaican bobsled team**

Chapter 4- Alligators and volleyball 

*        *        *

          When we last left our friends the boys were high and singing a song to celebrate their new found friend ship, now they have come back to their normal selfs and are denying the entire ordeal.

**Sara-chan**-Ah but we've the WHOLE thing on camera!!!

**Naraku**- NOOOOOOOOO!!! 

**The three girls laugh evilly** 

**ChibiLuna**-And now it is time to let Kagome and Kikyo out of the broom closet!

**Sara-chan**-Dum Dum Dum…

          ChibiLuna cautiously makes her way over to the broom closet and opens it every one gapes at the sight before them…Kikyo and Kagome jump out with cheerful grins on their face and are wearing MATCHING outfits!! (How did they find matching outfits in a broom closet? Your guess is as good as mine) They are holding hands and talking about what perfume they like and totally ignored anything anyone says.

**Miroku**-Oh dear…

**Inu-Yasha**- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???

**Ashy-chan**-AW! HOW CUTE!! ::glomps them both:: 

**Giant alligator**-ROAR!

Sara-chan- Yeah what he said—um ChibiLuna? Did you know that there is a giant alligator here?

**ChibiLuna**-Oh! Hello Mr. Giant alligator! …GIANT ALIGATOR!?! IIEE!!

          Everyone forgets about Kikyo and Kagome for the moment and starts running around in circles once again the audience members are trapped to their chairs because of Kikyos' whole arrow outburst (see chapter one) several were eaten. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sesshy, and Naraku are simply very bored and went over to talk to Kagome and Kikyo. Before it throws her off Ashy0chan rides on it's back with a cowboy hat.

**ChibiLuna**-I'M TO YOUNG TO BE EATEN!

**Sara-chan**-You're older than Ashy-chan and me I think you should get eaten first!

**ChibiLuna**-::glares at Sara-chan:: Ah! Look purple monkeys are behind you!  
  


**Sara-chan**-NOOOOOO!!! WHY WONT THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

**Ashy-chan**- Hmm maybe we should try to talk nicely to it!

**ChibiLuna**-:::Blink Blink::

          The running around continues until Moe the music guy gets eaten and Sesshomaru decides he's had enough. With one fluent motion the giant alligator is blown into many pieces in witch Sesshy uses to make gator skin boots. 

**ChibiLuna**-Phew! That was close thanks Sesshy!

**Sesshomaru**-Call me Sesshy one more time and I'll bring another one in here and make sure it eats you.

**ChibiLuna**-Who's the one who painted your toenails!?

**Sesshy**-Grrr accurséd human!

          Now that the whole incident was over the matter that stood before them was what should they do next? Kagome suggested a slumber party but they explained all about that, then Kikyo suggested they all play volleyball.

**ChibiLuna**-Hey the dead ladies got a good idea!!

**Ashy-chan**-I thought you hated volleyball after all those EMBARRESING things that happened to you in gym your freshmen year!!

**ChibiLuna**-::glowers:: I will be the referee, it will be anything goes volleyball!

**Kagome**-Oh goody! I've been wanting to work on my serve!

**Naraku**-I will KILL you all.

**Inu-Yasha**- Shut the hell up monkey boy.

**Sara-chan**-WAHH! NO MORE MONKEYS!!! ::Twitches:: 

~*~*~*~*~*

          Later that day they set up a volleyball net in the middle of the studio, the remaining audience member who were tapped and had not run away or been eaten by the giant alligator were very excited. Everyone lined up on certain sides. And Kagome is given the ball first because ChibiLuna said so.

**ChibiLuna**-Alright Kagome you're up first now hit that ball over the net—or whatever!

          Kagome hits the ball over the net and hits Inu-Yasha in the face.

**Inu-Yasha**- Fowl!!

**ChibiLuna**-::Hits gavel on the side of lifeguard chair:: Overruled! 

**Inu-Yasha**- What!? That's not fair!  
  


**ChibiLuna**-Ok penalty for arguing with the ref! I sentence you to wear a fluffy bunny rabbit suit for the rest of that game! ::snaps fingers::

**Inu-Yasha**- WHAT!? ::is wearing the suit::

**Miroku**- 0_o This is a WEIRD version of volleyball!

**Sara-chan**-Like she said it's anything goes volleyball!!

**Naraku**- I wish possestion of the ball.

          He is given the ball, then madly produces many many balls and strikes down everyone on Inu-Yasha's team. This is followed by Maniacal laughter and then he hides under his baboon pelt. 

**Ashy-chan**-MR.MONKEY!! ::glomps::

**Naraku**-I AM NOT MR.MONKEY NOW GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!! _!!

**Ashy-chan**-^______^ Cute!!!

**Sara-chan**- Um right at least she's not pulling out my hair :: pats newly grown patch of hair::

Wah! I'm gonna be BALD!

          This kind of playing goes on for a long time until finally everyone but ChibiLuna is unconscious. So she has to await patiently until they are awake. HAHA This chapter is over now!! ::sticks out tongue::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short!! Ok now see that review button? Review!! All the cool kids are doing it.


	5. Karaoke Part one

AN: So I have finally updated my stupid fic, as always this fic is just for fun if you want to read it YAY!! If not…well I will cry for days on end but eventually my broken heart will heal.

**Sesshomaru**-Ignorant human. 

**Sara-chan**-Quiet you're supposed to be unconscious! 

****

**Anyone want anything to happen? Tell me in a review!! I will gladly write it in!!! **

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha never did never will. I will also never own the songs I used in this fic…

~*Ashie-chan*~

~!*~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~**Last Time**~!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~

**_Naraku_**_- I wish possession of the ball.___

            He is given the ball, then madly produces many many balls and strikes down everyone on Inu-Yasha's team. This is followed by Maniacal laughter and then he hides under his baboon pelt. 

**_Ashy-chan_**_-MR.MONKEY!! ::glomps::___

**_Naraku_**_-I AM NOT MR.MONKEY NOW GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!! _!!___

**_Ashy-chan_**_-^______^ Cute!!!___

**_Sara-chan_**_- Um right at least she's not pulling out my hair :: pats newly grown patch of hair::___

_Wah! I'm gonna be BALD!___

_            This kind of playing goes on for a long time until finally everyone but ChibiLuna is unconscious. So she has to await patiently until they are awake. HAHA This chapter is over now!! ::sticks out tongue::_

~!*~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~**NOW**~!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~

Chapter 5-Karaoke Part one 

*

*

*

**ChibiLuna**-Hello! And welcome to—The ChibiLuna Show which is not lame!! (AN:Don't ask it was Ashy-chans idea..)

ChibiLuna decides to take the unconscious crew as an advantage and takes this time to fix her ruined studio with her random powers. Unfortunately for her these powers send waves of tie-dyed colors through the air attracting many hippies who saw Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru and protested against animal cruelty. 

**Random Hippie**- Like wow man hurtin' our fellow woodland creatures just aint right you dig?

**Random Hippie#2**-Mellow mellow…LIKE, RELASE THE RAIBID CRAZYED CHIPMONKS MAN!!

            ChibiLuna freaked for a moment then, Sara and Ashy-chan awakened Sara turned into her unicorn form and stomped her golden hoofs around the chipmunks driving them away. Ashy-chan glomped the rest. 

**Ashy-chan**-CUTE! ^______^

**Rabid chipmunk#423**- **snarls and drools and twitches**

**Ashy-chan**-NOT CUTE NOT CUTE!! 0.o!!!

            Eventually the hippies surrendered and became the audience which was good since all the other audience members were dead or maimed. Then everyone else woke up which was also good because without them we would not have a show.

**Miroku**-….ow….what happened…**grope**

**Kagome**-HENTIA! 

**Inu-Yasha**-Grrr…back off lecher 

**Sesshomaru-**Foolish hanyou and miko…where is Naraku? 

            Everyone looks around but sure enough Naraku is nowhere to be found. 

**ChibiLuna**-**sigh** SARA!! Stop the unicorn bit and FIND Naraku!! He can't leave I did not permit it! 

**Inu-Yasha**- Feh. You think **YOU **have any control here? 

**ChibiLuna**-Wha-what do you mean by that!?

**Inu-Yasha**-Feh. Stupid wench haven't you noticed none of this has gone the way you planned it?

**ChibiLuna**-_!!! I don't know what you're talking about everything is fine!

            About this time Miroku grabs the microphone, knocks over a chair and begins to sing…blondie???

**Miroku**-_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!!  
  
_

**Kagome and Kikyou**- _One way or another I'm gonna see ya, I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha!!_

**Inu-Yasha**-You were saying?

**ChibiLuna**-Go find a bone or something dog boy! Sara, Ashy I need you guys to—

**Sara and Ashy**-_And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus down town see whose hangin' round!!_

            ChibiLuna made up that this was the Karaoke part of the show and saved her butt from the executives who were now watching the show from Hollywood. 

**ChibiLuna**-Ok everyone grab a partner or two **looks at the two women looking at Inu-koro** And pick a song and an outfit to go with it!! 

**Shippou**-Miroku? Will you be my partner? 

**Miroku**-Because Sango isn't here yes, I have not choice…Oh how I miss that bottom of hers **sigh**

**ChibiLuna**-I guess Naraku can just sing by himself if we ever find him again…

Sesshomaru felt interested and grabbed ChibiLuna by the neck and got his posinous talons awfully close to her throat.

**Sesshomaru**-**in a monotone** Be my partner or DIE.

**ChibiLuna**-**gulp** S-sure thing!! (AN: I would hate to see Sesshomaru in Kindergarten….)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**LATER THAT DAY***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The random hippies that were now the majority of the audience were howling as the first group came out Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Kikyou. Everyone stops suddenly when they see that Inu-Yasha is wearing a plaid shirt, tight jeans, cowboy boots and hat, Kagome and Kikyou come out looking just as country. Inu-Yasha goes up to the mic and taps its

**Inu-Yasha**- Hullo? Is this thing on?

**Random Hippie**-Yea man, lets start jammin'!

A Bad Goodbye: Clint Black and Wynona Judd 

**Inu-Yasha**-ok! **voices goes all country**   _I been bound to leave you, we've known that for awhile. I'm sure it's somethin' I can't do, if I can't leave you with a smile. I dunno how far I'll have to go till those eyes wont cry. And in my mind I've left enough to know that I can't leave you with a bad goodbye._

**Kagome**-_Goodbye easier said then done._

**Kikyou**-_Goodbye there's no good when you're the one—_

**Kagome**-_Whose goodbye you swore would never come--_

**Kikyou**-_And in my goodbye you're findin' none._

**Inu-Yasha**-_I'm still bound to leave you, I surely don't know how. My heart can't put you through what my mind said should have been now. _

**All**-_I don't where, we'll go from here there may be no way to fly.._

**Inu-Yasha**-_And the cloud I'm in just makes it all to clear that I can't leave you with a bad goodbye._

**All**-_Goodbye, easier said then done. Goodbye there's no good when you're the one, whose goodbye you swore would never come and in my, goodbye you're findin' none…_

**All**-_How can we be so far between where we are and one more try?_

**Inu-Yasha**-_And anyway I look I'm only seenin' that I can't leave you with a bad—_

**All**-_GOODBYE!!!!_

Everyone cheers and throws roses at them most of the hippies are crying and blowing there noises in there friends tie-died shirts…The three bow and walk of stage. 

(From backstage)

**ChibiLuna**-DO I really have to wear this?

**Sesshomaru**-Yes.

**ChibiLuna**-WHY?! ;_;!!

**Sesshomaru**-Because I said so now come on' we've got to top my stupid hanyou bothers performance, damn it I told father not to give him those country singing lessons…never mind lets go. (AN:Yea no country singing in Inu's time but this is MY story)

Sessho drags the unwilling ChibiLuna out on stage…everyone stares and the Sesshy fans drool. Hes has a bandana around his head tight jeans that are tornand show off his nice round bottom and a tight white tee-shirt with a leather jacket and a spiky dog collar. (AN: Back Sessho fans BACK) As for ChibiLuna she just kinda looks silly….her hair is HUGE and has blue streaks through it and she is wearing a totally 80's ensemble. (An/picture Sess and Myself in 80's rock clothes…actually Sess would look AWESOME like that. Me? Silly VERY silly.)

**Almost Paradise: Mike Reno and Ann Wilson **

**Sesshomaru**- _I thought that dreams belonged to other men, coz each time I got close they'd fall apart again_

**ChibiLuna**-_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy, I'd face the nights alone_

**Both**-_Oh how could I have know? When all my life I only needed you!_

_All most paradise! We're knockin on heavens door! Almost paradise how could we ask for more, I swear that I see forever in your eyes….Paradise…._

**Sesshomaru**-_It seems that perfect love's so hard to fine, I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind…_

**ChibiLuna**-_And all these dreams I'd saved for a rainy day, they're finaly comin' true.._

**Both**-_I'll share them all with you, coz now we hold the future in our hands…_

_**repeat chours**_

**Sesshomaru**-_**playing the guitar** And in your arms salvations not so far away, It's getting closer _

**Both**-_Closer everyday!!_

**Lights flash and fire works go off on a screen behind them**

Oh!! Almost paradise! We're knockin' on heavens door! Almost paradise! How could we ask for more, I swear that I can see forever in your eyes…Paradise….paradise….paradise….

The entire audience stand up and cheers and throws roses, and other gifts…a few Sess fans throw their bras…

**Sesshomaru**-It seems that I have beaten you again dear brother **drags ChibiLuna away**

**Inu-Yasha**- Grumble…mumble…bastared…grumble…kill him…

**Sara**-CHIBILUNA I FOUND NARAKU!!! OMIGOD YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Yes I am mean and ending it there for now...I will update sooner this time I promise!!! Any request please email them to me or put them in your review!!!

**ChibiLuna**-Um Sess? This chapter is over you can let go of my arm now.

**Sess**-No.

**ChibiLuna**-Great just great.


End file.
